Infatuation
by Maddisonn
Summary: I REALLY suck at summaries so your going to have to read for yourself : , trust me its good. Rated M for later chapters. Abuse, Drugs, Sex, and Drama Shane/OC Mitchie/Caitlyn Tess/Shane Nate/Caitlyn Shane/Peggy


**Briie's POV**

This… I couldn't believe. I just stepped out of the car, and the first thing I see is the huge sign saying 'Camp Rock'. I guess it wasn't totally what I expected it to be… I expected everything to be so glamorous; the sign was the first turn off. The paint was chipping, but what ever, I try not to judge books by their cover, I was glad to be away from home for 3 months.

***

By the time I got to the cabin I was staying at, there were already 2 other girls in it. I have to admit it though… instead of bunks, there were 3 actual beds. Impressive. There was a blonde girl, who if I didn't know any better looked to be the most stuck up bitch ill ever see in my life. There was also a girl with dark chocolate brown hair, and wonderfully tanned skin, she of course was the first to introduce herself. "I'm Mitchie Torres." She said happily, "and this is Tess Tyler" she said pointing to the blonde girl. I knew I recognized her… she's _the_ Tess Tyler… daughter of _TJ Tyler_… well… not that I listen to her music or anything. "Hi" was all Tess said. Figures. "I'm Briie" I said. I saw Mitchie smile "Welcome to Camp Rock."

I spent most of the day getting to know the girls, have them introduce me to a few of their friends, Caitlyn, Sander, Barron, Ella, and Peggy. They even pointed out the celebrity guests, Connect 3. "See the tall one in the middle" Caitlyn had whispered to me "he's Shane, he's biggest player at the entire Camp. He went from Mitchie, to Tess to Peggy to Ella last year… Tess STILL hasn't gotten over him though." I rolled my eyes. I heard him already beginning to complain about something. It wasn't even something relevant! He was complaining about how he didn't bring enough hair products… come on… can you say shallow?

By the time we heard our alarm clocks go off it was still dark out. I heard Tess mumble something about 'the suns not even up yet… why should I be' into her pillow. I laughed a bit and grabbed my stuff and headed into the bathroom before anyone else had the chance to go in. I looked at myself in the mirror once I had dried my dark brown hair. I walked out of the bathroom a little later too see Mitchie ready to go. Tess darted into the bathroom, I could tell she was going to be late for class but oh well. Mitchie and I walked to class together, once we got there we saw that everyone else was there, but no one was seated.

"Ahh everyone's here" the teacher announced once Mitchie and I walked in the room. "This year, due to constant talking in previous years, we have decided on a seating plan." I heard the entire class groan…

---

**Shane's POV**

_A seating plan_? I thought to myself. _You have to be kidding im Shane Gray for crying out loud! _

"I can't believe he sandwiched next to Tess" I mumbled to myself. I heard Tess mutter something about 'I feel the same way about you' to me. I just ignored it, the brunette on the other side of me managed to catch my eye. I couldn't help but grin, I knew she was next on my list. Really I cant help but think this way, how else was I supposed to think?

"What's your name?" I asked her. She looked at me, and scanned me up and down, it was such a typical reaction, it couldn't help but put a smile across my face. "Briie" she told me. "I'm _Shane,_ Shane Gr—"I stopped, my deep chocolate eyes caught the gaze of her _beautiful_ blue orbs.. "Shane Gr?" she asked me "I could have sworn it was Gray, but I wont argue with the man who knows his own name" she said, I could feel the sense of joking in her voice. It made me laugh. Wait… did I seriously just laugh?? I was about to say something as the teacher told us we were done for the day. She gathered her things and stood up, "Wait" I said, making her stop in her tracks, "So… Briie, I know your new here, so I want to invite you to my cabin tonight, you know, get to know each other." I said giving her the irresistible smile that every girl couldn't resist. "Sorry" she said to me, "But ive heard enough stories about you to decline that offer," and with that, she walked outside, leaving me puzzled "I just got rejected..." I said to myself… _no, this cant happen, I won't let it. Shane GRAY does not get rejected!_ I stormed out of the small cabin and headed to my own, deep in thought, I had to find a way to get her… but how… she was smarter than the rest, _just my luck_.

---

This is my first Fic. Comment and rate and continue to read 

Have any ideas for the story, just comment 

Have any ideas for future stories/Requests, just comment 

It gets better as the story moves along trust me. Alcohol, Abuse, Drama, Sex, blah blah blah


End file.
